<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk Love by flameoh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297611">Drunk Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameoh/pseuds/flameoh'>flameoh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Roommates, and they were ROOMMATES, thats about it my friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameoh/pseuds/flameoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi comes home from class and finds his roommate Suga drunk and in need of cuddles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sugawara Koushi/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this whole fic is just "and they were roommates" lmao. been wanting to write some sugayama and also havent been feeling productive w my lack of fanfic output, but that's mostly because school's started. hope yall enjoy this short little fluff piece!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yamaguchi walked through the door of his apartment and lifted up a bag of takeout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga-san! I’m home! Did you eat dinner yet? I managed to grab some food after my night class.” He set the bag down in the kitchen and peered into the living room. “Suga-san?” He noticed his roommate lying spread out on the couch, upside down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yamaguchay!” He struggled to sit up, falling off the couch. “My favorite roommate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your only roommate.” Suga stumbled over and threw his hands around Yamaguchi before he could fall. Yamaguchi eyed a few cans on their coffee table. “Are you drunk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he chuckled, holding himself around Yamaguchi’s neck and smiling giddily at him. Yamaguchi could feel a blush rising from his neck. Suga was a generally touchy person, but not so much like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-did you eat yet? I have some food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I don’t remember. I think I had some fruit and then a couple beers. I was bored and feeling lonely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, why didn’t you call Daichi-san? He’d probably be happy to hang out with you,” Yamaguchi slowly pried off his friend’s arms from his neck and brought the bag of takeout to the coffee table. Suga whined and followed him to the couch, plopping down and falling into Yamaguchi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, but I wanted someone to cuddle with, and Daichi never wants to cuddle.” He paused. “Do you want to cuddle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi laughed nervously. “Maybe after we eat, okay? You need something in your stomach, maybe you’ll get more sober.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga grumbled incoherently but complied. Yamaguchi supplied him some food and put it in his hands, noticing his roommate was swaying contently. It didn’t take much to get him drunk, and no matter the amount he drank, he never really built up a tolerance to it. Yamaguchi was similar when he first got to college. He turned on their small TV, and Suga asked if they could watch a horror movie. Yamaguchi hesitated. Suga caught on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Suga hung onto the younger’s arm. “We can cuddle during the scary parts.” Yamaguchi agreed, but hoped he’d fall asleep sometime during the movie so he could turn it off. So he put on a random movie and watched as Suga excitedly ate through his bowl of rice. Yamaguchi hunched his shoulders and tried to make himself sink into the couch the moment the setting of the movie, a large, decrepit-looking victorian house, came on screen. He lost his appetite halfway through the bento he was eating. He swallowed and set it on the coffee table for now. He glanced at Suga, who seemed relatively calm despite the alcohol in his system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga reached for one of the cans of beer on the table, swishing it around before moving it towards his mouth. He paused and glanced towards Yamaguchi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want some?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi let out a breath. “Sure, why not.” He downed the beer and Suga giggled. He set the now empty can down and felt Suga pull on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we cuddle now?” Suga asked with a slight pout. Yamaguchi assumed Suga wasn’t as nervous as he felt to cuddle with him, so he laid down on the couch, waiting for Suga to do the same. They hugged and stuff occasionally, but they hadn’t really cuddled before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga lied down, blocking Yamaguchi’s view of the screen, which he was grateful for. Then, he felt the older boy’s arms envelop him, and he instinctively shifted closer to him so they could fit better. He looked up at Suga’s face, feeling his own get warm from the proximity. Suga’s cheeks were dusted with a soft pink due to the beer, and his lips were even pinker. They looked soft and wet. Yamaguchi looked away at the thought, instead choosing to look at his shirt, noticing his chest slowly rising and falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yamaguchi.” Suga muttered his name softly and brought his hand from the back of his arm to the side of his face. He tilted his head, coaxing him to look back up. Yamaguchi felt his heart racing, his breath paused in his throat. He searched Suga’s face and soft eyes for some type of reason. He swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I’m sober,” he breathed, brushing his thumb across Yamaguchi’s cheek. “I never have the courage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He slowly brought his hand to Suga’s wrist but didn’t pull it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To touch you like this,” he whispered. Yamaguchi stared at the other’s face, afraid to look away. “I want to kiss you.” He couldn’t even hear the horror movie anymore, his ears were only filled with his breathing and the sound of rushing blood. He felt Suga’s other arm squeeze his waist closer to him. Yamaguchi was afraid he would be able to feel his heart now that it was nearly jumping out of his own chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute,” Suga said before he leaned his face towards Yamaguchi’s. He tightened his fingers around Suga’s wrist but didn’t move. He barely felt his eyes close before Suga’s lips touched his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always knew how pretty Suga was. He even had a small crush on him when they first met. But once they became friends, he forced himself to forget those feelings. He convinced himself he felt nothing for his friend-turned-roommate. He knew he could’ve pulled Suga’s hand away at any time--he still could if he wanted to. But he kept it there. He held Suga’s wrist, almost feeling the other’s pulse that was calmed from the alcohol still in his system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga pulled away, almost too soon. He stared at Yamaguchi, most likely waiting for a reaction. Yamaguchi swallowed. He knew Suga wasn’t too drunk to not remember anything; he was making conscious decisions, just a little more boldly than if he was sober. So if he…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi slid his arms around Suga’s neck and lunged for his lips again. He breathed in desperately, suddenly having the urge to touch and kiss and hold him. Suga’s arms wrapped around him tightly and squeezed their bodies together. Yamaguchi touched his tongue to the other’s lips, and Suga opened his mouth readily. He could taste the sour flavor of the beer on his tongue, but it was fine because it was him. Suga pushed them apart for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yamaguchi… sleep with me tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi pulled away in surprise. “What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep with me. Just lay with me in bed. I’m still drunk and still have the desire to cuddle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi exhaled a sigh of relief and chuckled nervously. “Um, okay.” He shifted and tilted his head down toward Suga’s neck. He couldn’t really believe this was happening. He hoped it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>because </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suga was drunk, but he wondered if this would’ve ever happened between them if he decided just to not drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna make out some more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi laughed. “Suga-san,” he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Koushi,” he whispered. Yamaguchi bit his lip. Suga’s hand wound its way to the back of Yamaguchi’s neck, gently fingering the short hair. “Tadashi… let’s go to bed.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! check out my <a href="https://twitter.com/bluefiames">twitter</a> where i talk about anime and writing and stuffs!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>